


A Lesson in Decorum (or: The Effects of Hair Gel)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Harry as Arthur, M/M, These Little Shits, fitting room one shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: As confused as Eggsy was as to why he was required to sit a second suit fitting, it paled in comparison to his horror upon discovering that Arthur was going to be joining them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I play in Vaughn's sandbox - none of this is mine.

Having someone sit in on your suit fitting was not uncommon in general terms, although it was a rare occurrence when getting fitted for a Kingsman suit. Having Arthur sit on a  _ second _ fitting for the same agent (not only unorthodox but highly unneeded unless there was a serious change in the agent’s physique, as the measurements had been taken and recorded already) even more so.

As it stood, Eggsy was more than a touch nervous. He had made it through the first fitting just fine, after Dagonet had explained why there was so much close-contact involved (he had jumped more than once on several of the seams and the man had felt it prudent to assuage his fears). It wasn’t the meeting that had him on edge, no, it was that Harry had taken it upon himself to join them.

“I’m merely going to sit quietly in the chair in the corner, my dear boy. I won’t say a word.” Harry had said when he saw the barely bridled look of terror in Eggsy’s eyes.

“Fitting room one is ready for you now, sirs,” a shop attendant - one who Eggsy had only met briefly - snapped him out of his reverie as he stood from the over-stuffed couch and followed his once-mentor into the room. “Dagonet will be with you in a moment.” Eggsy nodded, still absent minded, and was vaguely aware of Harry taking his seat while he stripped down to his undershirt. Brushing a hand down his trouser leg to smooth it, Eggsy made eye contact with Harry in the trifold mirror. He didn’t have time to examine the look in Harry’s eyes or the change in his posture, however, as their resident tailor (who could kill you seventeen different ways with a pincushion alone) rapped three times on the door and stepped inside.

“Alright, sir,” he said, setting down his clipboard and pencil and beginning to uncoil his measuring tape. “You’re aware of how this works, so fortunately it means that this will be very quick. I know both of you are quite busy.”

With no more than a nod from Eggsy to let him know that he was free to begin, Dagonet began to bustle around the young agent, constantly flitting between the tape measure and the clipboard to mark down whether or not any changes in measurements needed to be made. While he worked, Eggsy turned his gaze back to the mirror and chanced a look at the man seated behind him.

Harry was studying him again, and now that he properly had time to analyze the man, Eggsy realized that he seemed predatory. It was an apt description of him, a predator, for he was every inch a panther - all lethal grace and unassuming appearance, wrapped up with a cunning mind and a readiness to defend those he deemed worthy. He was smiling slightly when he caught Eggsy watching him, though it was less of an actual smile and more of a look one might get in a restaurant upon receiving a choice cut of steak, or perhaps straddling the line of propriety over a glass of wine with dinner while out with a potential lover. Having found himself needing to look away lest he cause his tailor any undue…  _ trouble _ … Eggsy focused on the fine-grained green wood panelling on the wall above the mirror and took several heavy breaths through his nose. He could hear Dagonet chuckle quietly under his breath, and resisted the urge to huff in his annoyance.

“There, all finished. There wasn’t much that needed a change, so everything seems to be in order. When you’re ready, I’ll be out front and we can discuss cuts and colours.” Eggsy nodded again and thanked him, and the man left, leaving the agent to reassemble his outfit in what would have been silence, had he been alone.

“I’ve seen the footage, you know.” Harry said quietly from his chair. Eggsy tried desperately not to still his movements, not to let the other man know how much this was affecting him. Risking a glance in the mirror, Eggsy watched as Harry stood up and crossed the small room until suddenly he was much closer than he had been all day. The room was charged, and even if the moment ended here, Eggsy would be thinking about the heat and Harry’s sandalwood cologne and the expressions on his face for days at the least. “You were stunning. Just like I knew you would be.”

Without moving from his spot, Harry reached to pick up the discarded suit jacket. He raised the article behind Eggsy and lifted an eyebrow, silently petitioning him to move his arms. The thought of Harry dressing him - of Harry doing anything more than friendly - was enough to send a rush through him and did as he was asked. Smoothing the soft fabric around his shoulders, Harry smiled at him again, wider this time, though no less hungry than he had been before, and Eggsy could feel something hot coiling in his stomach.

“I didn’t think I was all that great, really.” He hadn’t done any more than had been asked of him, when all was said and done, and it would most likely be a day in the life for someone who was recruited into an organization and tested by being nearly drowned, strapped to train tracks, and asked to shoot their dog. Harry’s eyebrow had turned from questioning to openly incredulous.

“That’s positively ludicrous. You were more than twice the agent as any I’ve seen pass through the door.” One of the hands that had been smoothing out the fabric on his shoulders ghosted down his back to settle lightly on his hip, and Eggsy wouldn’t even have known it had happened had he not tracked the motion with his own eyes. “And, if I do say so, wear a suit better than all of them.”

“Really?” Eggsy turned slightly in the man’s grasp so that he could look at his face and not just a reflection, and he nodded.

“I’ve seen many a man wear a bespoke suit in my lifetime, my dear, and not one wears it like a second skin as you do.” He sighed as though plagued by a long-term injustice. “Though, I suppose that says more about the men we employ than it should.” Eggsy barked out a laugh.

“Oh yeah, good ol’ Chester was the  _ epitome _ of a gentleman.” Harry smiled again, a bright one, and as of that moment it became Eggsy’s mission to wring as many of those smiles out of the man before him as possible.

“I can’t believe you poisoned him and then  _ stabbed him in the neck with a pen _ .” Harry’s voice was no more than a whisper, and suddenly Eggsy was blindsided by the situation he had landed in; the heated looks, joking around, and now Harry’s large palm on his hip felt scorching, added to the knowledge that in order for the man to have known how exactly Eggsy had removed the chip, how exactly he had killed him, he would have had to have watched the recordings. Aside from telling Merlin that the king was dead and that Eggsy found the scar and chip, he doubted even the tech wizard knew the full extent of what happened that night.

“You -”

“Yes, Eggsy, I know.”

The words  _ “I’d rather be with Harry, thanks,” _ rang thickly between them, as heavy and sharp as an axe waiting to fall. Eggsy bit down on his bottom lip to avoid gaping like a fish and turned his head, trying to find the words that could make this not sound as dreadfully romantic as it must have been in the video recording. Both men seemed to be at a loss for what to say next, but moved to speak at the same time nonetheless. Unfortunately - or rather very fortunately, if you happened to be two of the most thick-skulled, stubborn people on the planet - they caught each other full on the mouth as they did so, staying frozen in shock for the span of several heartbeats. Pulling away slightly, the two men blinked owlishly at each other for a moment, processing the turn of events.

“I -”

“Um -” Eggsy buried his face into Harry’s shoulder, as though hiding would erase the moment entirely. “Sorry, I - that was - I should have -”

“May I kiss you again?” Harry said quietly, barely audible, clearly still in awe that this was happening to him at all. Lifting his face from the man’s jacket, Eggsy narrowed his eyes and studied him for a moment, then grabbed his tie and pulled his head down roughly to give him a proper kiss. The hand on his hip became a vice and he was sure there would be suspiciously finger-shaped bruising there, the other hand gravitated into his hair and tilted his head roughly, pulling on the strands and dancing the line between pleasure and pain. He looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and involuntarily canted his hips as Harry plundered his mouth before moving to nip at the sensitive skin by his ear, and he nearly drew blood biting into his cheek to keep from moaning loudly. Harry slipped a hand into the back pocket of his trousers, possessive and claiming, all while resting his forehead against Eggsy’s and gently untangling the mess he had made of his hair, both panting far heavier than they should for men who were in prime physical condition and used to exertion. “Would it be agreeable to finish this later? After dinner, perhaps? I came across a recipe for slow-roasted honeyed-ham that I think you might like.” Eggsy grinned and kissed him soft and quick, because that was a thing he could do.

“Yeah, sure. We’ve both got mountains of paperwork to do at the office, so if neither of us come out and call surrender I’ll meet you at the tube station at half five, sound good?” Harry nodded, and Eggsy slapped a hand on his arse before wiggling out of the man’s grasp. “Now go, if we’re in here too much longer they might send some poor trainee in here to check and see where we’ve scampered off to.”

Closing the door softly behind him, Eggsy surveyed his reflection in the mirror, trying to get a handle on the giddy grin that kept threatening to take over his face. His hair was a complete mess and there was enough styling gel in it that no amount of finger combing was going to make it any better. Smoothing a hand over it anyway, Eggsy winked at his reflection before spinning on his heel and leaving the fitting room himself.

Now, people who frequent Savile Row tailor shops are notorious for being nosy, spies or not. The scandalized look he received (and responded to with a wink and a smirk) from a middle aged woman waiting to be helped had clearly seen Harry leave the same room he had just come out of looking thoroughly debauched was probably going to be the highlight of his politely recountable day. If he taught her a subtle lesson about the importance of not staring by making a point of fixing Harry’s tie - so askew he could see it from across the shop floor - and slipping a hand into his back pocket while whispering a feather-light kiss into his neck before turning his attention to Dagonet and the tablet of suit styles he had brought out, well, then that was his business.


End file.
